thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Othrumnok Empire
The Othrumnok Empire, or Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg in old , was a vast empire that, at the very peak of its power, controlled nearly the entirety of Thendarr. Its ascendance to power under it's first Kholmoz, or Emperor, Algonoz Othrumnok, has been the subject of legend and romanticism for it's great feats. To this date it was the largest and most powerful single nation to ever exist. For over a thousand years it would dominate Thendarr, opposed only by barbarians upon the fringes of the empire. The Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg's end was a tumultuous and bloody period known as the Century of Turmoil, resulting in its complete collaspe and the exodus of the ozbarek race to the deepground. The empire for nearly a millenium. History Founding The Othrumnok Empire was founded by it's first Kholmoz, Algonoz Othrumnok, around 2,500 ago. Algonoz's rise to power from a leader of a broken people to unifier of the Ozbar people has become a legendary tale that has reached the literature of all of Thendarr's races in some way or another. Originally, the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg only consisted of the majority of Arangazad and Ralnu'an, and was an absolute monarchy, however both of these would change over time. The city of Tolgazad would be founded from the ruined city of the same name, which was infact the ruined first capital of the old Othrumnok nation, lost long before Algonoz's birth. Uniting the Empire Later on, Algonoz would engage on another campaign on the Ozbar to the east, in the Black Peaks and Northcrowns. The campaigns are famously known for the travel being more difficult than the actual battles, with the eastern Ozbar quickly falling, but the massive distances and harsh terrain proving trying for Algonoz's armies. Although Algonoz had secured military dominance and security over his new massive empire, he was left to unite a group of disparate, many with little in common. Algonoz issued many reforms which were imposed forcefully on the people in an attempt to streamline the culture. This formed the creation of the Kholmazgoln, the Imperial Faith, which mixed many elements of both ozbar and elven religion. Kholmazgoln would actually become quite successful, taking the convoluted elven and ozbar religions, which where largely unorganized, full of contradictions, and illustrated by various independant legends, into one, unified, and much more convincing faith. By the time of Algonoz's death, the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg had united under a single Imperial identity which would last for generations. It would not be until the darker days of the empire where this unity would begin to fray and eventually collapse. Fires of the Arvenshi The lines of rulers after Algonoz worked hard to prove their own worth, with Algonoz's conquests and accomplishments setting a massive precedent. This would begin an era of expansionism, with the first targets being the divided people of orckind. The beginning of this era would be marked by the invasion of Karvek under Kholmaz Hurren Othrumn, the son of Algonoz. The dense jungle of Karvek was long a battleground between both the Elven Empire and the Arvenshian orc clans. Hurren wished to secure the peninsula at last to become a permanent territory of the new Ozbar empire. The initial invasion of Karvek would be a success, with the Arvenshi warlords there falling to the Ozbar. After Hurren's passing, the site would become increasingly less stable, sporadically switching leaders every generation. For periods the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg would control it, before other circumstances would cause the provinces to descend into chaos and be overtaken by Arvenese warlords. In an attempt to break this cycle, Kholmoz Thelmus Othrumn attempted an invasion of the Arvenshian isles themselves. The invasion was a failure, mainly due to the ozbar's weak and undeveloped naval force. This would begin the comission of the Imperial Navy. Conflicts between the Arvenshi and Ozbar Empire would perennially continue, with Karvek never finding stability. Other invasions of Arvenshi archipelago would occur, but none with success, and eventually they halted all together. Campaigns on the Kelmid The era of expansionism was not over. War continued to rage with the Arvenshian orcs, but it was evident to some generals that little ground would ever be made there, despite the desirable gems and gold that was said to be held in the Arvenshian jungles. Rather than riches, some generals sought to bring greater security to the nation by subjugating the wild Kelmid people, another group of orcs who inhabited the great steppes that went through the empire's center. The Kelmid cared little for the civilized nations, or their established borders. They rode where they wished, raided where they wished, and lived where they wished, before packing up and setting off again to traverse the plains. When prominent Kelmid warlords rose and created large confederations of clans, temporary hysteria would wash across the nearby peoples, who feared invasion and plunder. The Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg did indeed try to subjugate these wild people, and wars would ensue between both parties. In an attempt to conquer the Kelmid's indomitable will, the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg preformed a plethora of vicious war crimes and torturing methods. The Kelmid would come to deeply hate the imperials and see them as an institution of slavery, so much so that it became ingrained in much of the Kelmid's culture their hate of the imperials, mainly the ozbar. The Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg did meet some success in their endevours against the Kelmid. They had largely displaced the Kelmid people. Those who refused to live within the empire's borders and follow their laws where forced to flee, pushing many to the east and south, until they lied only at the fringes of Ghalzund. These borders would constantly change. Even as citizens of the empire, Kelmids where harshly treated and oppressed, with strong racist stigmas. This effect was applied to all orcs, even Arvenshians under Imperial dominion. Campaigns in Oseros The first humans to fall under dominion of the Ozbar were the Pechets, who were the early ancestors of the Bravaskian people. The Bravaskians had shared much of their culture with the Kelmids, however the difference being the Pechets would fall and become subjugated much more easily. However, due to their greater cooperativeness than the Kelmids, the Pechets did not experience cruel treatment. Many Pechets infact joined the Imperial army, which led to the creation of the Imperial Warband system, which allowed non-magi to join the Imperial military with their own special set of restrictions and command. The majority of the Imperial Warband was composed of non-ozbar conscripts, with the Pechets being the first. The Pechets would go on to fight many campaigns against the Kelmids, with their mastery over horsemanship being the only thing that could match the Kelmid's own mastery. Magic was too difficult to use on horseback and too slow to catch the Kelmid riders. The Kholmoz Ozbarok's conquests on humanity would not cease on the Pechets. The next series of invasions would not be spearheaded by the Kholmoz, however, but rather the provincial leaders and generals of the eastern provinces, notably figures such as Thalvark Kostoz, who spearheaded the initial invasions. These would be set on lands beyond the volcanic Black Peaks, in Oseros. The first invasions began through the Achenen Valley and Northcrowns and primarily focused in northern Oseros. Early campaigns where met with success and the empire continued pushing eastwards. Even parts of Uvarthak where conquered by the empire, notably southern Skorn. For centuries the empire would hold dominion over these lands, attempting to civilize and modernize the untamed wilds. Many new roads, cities, and fortresses where built. The armies of the empire moved southward, where the terrain was more favorable. During this time, another campaign was launched which traveled through the volcanic Black Wastes and arrived in Renia. A large part of this expedition was to also map out the regions, which where largely uncharted before then. Both of these campaigns would come into contact with another powerful nation the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg had not previously encountered. They would come to know a rivaling and powerful counterpart, the Maphoset Empire. The Great Reformation As campaigns in Oseros greatly expanded the empire's resources and dominion, political problems began to brew at the capital of Tolgazad. Emperor Tharbek Othrumn, one of the last of the Old Othrumn Line, became increasingly tyrannical. Some even viewed him as insane. The patriarchs of the other powerful Dwarven clans began to resent him and demanded he stop this tyranny. He did not and there was a brief period of sporadic violence and riots, but no large-scale battles occurred. Eventually it was settled peacefully when Tharbek Othrumn was captured and forced into exile. The dwarven patriarchs worked and drafted a new system which would prevent such tyranny in the empire again. This was known as the Great Reformation and created the Imperial Hall as well as severely limited the Kholmoz from it's previous absolute monarchial status. The Kholmoz was also no longer based on hereditary inheritance, but rather chosen by the Imperial Hall. However, there was a strong bias to pick in the same family line. The Kholmoz also had considerable influence to ensure his sons recieved the crown. The first chosen Kholmoz was Ormnar Gafrinan, who began the Gafrinan line. Upon his coronation, Ormnar's largest task at hand would be interacting with the Maphosets. Wars with the Maphoset The Maphoset Empire was a large empire ruled and composed primarily of the race of man. Like the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg, their mastery of magic allowed them to forge an empire of massive proportions, while keeping stability. As the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg encountered the Maphoset, they where in their greatest prime. They ruled over much of the present day regions of Lenrois, Renia, Thrames, Qamin, Mandura, Albenos, and even partially into the Black Wastes. Eventually, however, great wars ensued between the two great empires. The wars lasted for generations, until the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg was able to issue a decisive blow. Few know the exact origins of what happened, but the Maphoset Empire collasped, and all it's territories fell under the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg's dominion. Much Maphoset lore was destroyed, and their religion Triunism, was forcefully censored in favor of the Imperial Faith. In some regions the Triune was extinguished in favor of the Faith, but in others the religion was too deeply rooted. Eventually, unrest became so unbearable, the Imperial Hall passed exclusive laws which allowed territories of the former Maphoset Empire to practice either the Imperial Faith or the Triune. Pagans where forced to convert to either. Golden Age For the next few centuries, the Ozbar would revel in a golden age. It was prosperous and rich. Many of it's greatest wonders where built during this time. Most Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg ruins that still stand today where built from this era. However, it was all down hill from here. Decline Tension between the native peoples of northern Oseros and growing detestment of Imperial rule eventually brewed into revolts. Revolts where put down aggressively as ill-equipped tribal chiefs stood little chance agains the Imperial Weavers. The first successful liberation was on the island of Skorn, where the great Uvar hero, Thaarod the Draketamer. According to legend, he garnered the allegience of the legendary dragons after completing ten trials. With their aid, he and his supporters where able to defeat the Imperial Weavers in revolution. Afterwards, Thaarod sailed to Oseros, where he continued to lead revolts against the Empire. The word of Thaarod's actions spread as quickly as the fire he brought, and eventually a great war ensued. Those who were too weak to defeat the Imperial Weavers used guerilla tactics. Eventually, Imperial dominion in northern Oseros severely weakened and dispersed. The Battle of marked the end of an era of servitude under the empire for the wild peoples of northern Oseros. However, a few forts along the Northcrowns would continue to be manned by Weavers until the very end of the empire itself. In modern day, it is debated if Thaarod had ever even used dragons, and perhaps it was a metaphor for the fire he instilled in people. Many legends tell of Thaarod's dragons, but no discovered Imperial records make any mention of them. They do, however, mention Thaarod as a revolutionary leader. The loss of the northern Oseran territories was a huge surprise to the Imperial governments, who began to realize how disorganized their army had become, as well as how unsettled the citizenship are becoming. Imperial influence had simply dispersed from a huge area of land due to the local government's inability to keep any semblance of order, eventually becoming defunct as a whole. The loss of the northern Oseran provinces would only be the first in many more lands to be lost, however. The Final Days The Final Days of the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg, also known as , refers to the last hundred years or so of the empire before it's total collaspe. Although the Empire had long been on a path of deterioration, hope of return to greatness had not been extinguished. However, it was the events of this violent and bloody century that would put out the flame of hope. The collapse of the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg was no isolated disaster, and the entire world would be plunged into darkness for the next few centuries. For more, see Century of Turmoil Collaspe and Legacy The Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg ended officially when it's last emperor, Holmund Kal-mek, surrounded on all sides by demons, killed his family before committing suicide, in order to avoid the horror of the demons. With no heirs left, the fragmented Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg had officially ended, splitting up into hundreds of successor states, almost all lasting no more than fifty years. The demonic invasion would be stopped by an alliance of Elves, Orcs, and Ozbar. However the alliance would collaspe, and remaining demons in Thendarr would be given free reign. People's hearts grew cold, and many flocked to new religions that were based on the worship of demons. Black magic became prevalent, and despair and dismay became common. For the next few centuries, the entire world would be plunged into a chaotic time known as the Black Age. People and Culture The Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg was home to a variety of races, and even more cultures, across Thendarr, some which are now extinct. Despite being culturally and politically dominated by the Ozbarai, only a little bit over half of the Empire's population were Ozbarai. Ozbarai The Ozbarai were the main race of the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg, holding the greatest political, cultural, and economic sway. The other races, except for distinguished individuals, were treated as second-class citizens compared to the even poorest of Ozbarai. The military was dominated by the Ozbarai in it's command structure, however all races were allowed to enlist. Politics, too, where controlled by the Ozbarai. Only a few of the other races ever recieved positions in the Imperial Senate. Never was there a Kholm who was not an Ozbar. Elves Orcs Human Government The Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg was originally an absolute monarchy under the Kholm, however the Imperial Senate would later be formed in order to check the power of the Emperor, creating a sentorial monarchy. Kholmoz The Kholmoz served as the monarchial ruler of the Dwarven Empire. This was also sometimes called the Kholmazdukran, or Imperial Council, as the Kholm would often have advisors and councilors that would convene to form decisions. The Kholm could override the once every year. The Kholm also had complete control of the military, except it's top leadership, which were put in place by the . The Kholm, too, had to consult the before mobilizing a large amount of troops onto a campaign. Although not mainly focused on internal affairs, the Emperor could commission the construction of projects using the Empire's treasury, without senatorial interference, unless it threatened the Empire, wether it be private or public. For more, see Emperors of the Othrumnokhtojot Kholmseg Kholmazkarond The Kholmazkarond, roughly translating into the Imperial Hall, was composed of governers of every regional province in the Empire, and as a result, to the Ozbarai dismay, other inferior races made their way into the Kholmazkarond. The Kholmazkarondai role was mainly to limit the power of the Kholm, after the , often requiring them to go through them to enact decisions. The Hall also had the power to dethrone the Kholm, as long as an eighty percent majority agreed upon it, and they presented a clear threat to the Empire's well being. The Imperial Hall largely focused on domestic and legislative affairs, including making laws, setting taxes, and ensuring the development of roads, settlements, and anywhere else across the Empire. Military Lands In it's prime, the Ozbar Empire had carved provinces out of nearly the entirety of Thendarr. All that eluded them where the harsh and primal wildlands of the south, which the Orcs mainly dominated, and the far northeast, where the thick concentration of barbarian tribes provided great resistance to the Imperial Weavers. Arangazad From the beginning of the Empire to it's fall, the entirety of Ghalzund from the to the remained in it's control. Being the ancestral home of the Dwarves as well, it would grow into the heartland of the Empire, including the location of it's capital city, Tolgazar. At the Empire's peak, sprawling cities dotted the mountains, some even spiraling up to their peaks with great towers at the very top. The Dwarves became the masters of the Earth, and shaped the land to fit their civilization, with both iron and magic. It's cities include: *Dalgazot * Tolgazad Ralnu'an Black Peaks Northcrowns Marazagu Kelmid Plains Morja Blightwoods Northern Oseros Central and Southern Oseros Qamin and Thrames Points of Interest Category:Nations